Mixels and HTF - The Wrath of Krader
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: When the Cragsters meet Lifty and Shifty in Happy Tree Town, they did a Max and scared the raccoon brothers away. But when Flippy killed Seismo and Shuff (off-screen), Krader had no choice but to avenge them and became… Kraber (a.k.a. Evil Krader).


**I decided to write a Mixels x HTF crossover fanfiction that contains violence, fighting, aggressive behavior and character death (no blood and gore required). It will be rated K+. It will also feature the first appearance of Krader's flipped out side, Evil Krader a.k.a. Kraber.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Mixels or Happy Tree Friends. Mixels is created by David P. Smith and John Fang and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network. Happy Tree Friends is created by Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo and Kenn Navarro and is owned by Mondo Media. I only own KraberEvil Krader.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrath of Krader<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: When the Cragsters meet Lifty and Shifty in Happy Tree Town, they did a Max and scared the raccoon brothers away. But when Flippy killed Seismo and Shuff (off-screen), Krader had no choice but to avenge them and became… Kraber (a.k.a. Evil Krader).<strong>

* * *

><p>It was winter time in Mixel Land and all the Mixels were outside playing in the snow, especially a lucky tribe of three rock-type Mixels known as the Cragsters. Krader, Seismo and Shuff.<p>

Krader Krader is a tough, short-fused, no nonsense Mixel. This makes him as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With his razor sharp rotating hand, he can claw through any rock, or dig deep pits. With his attitude, he makes sure no one dares mess with him. Like all the other Cragsters, Krader spends most of the time exploring and hoarding rocks and treasures. He is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry easily. He is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each edge of it. He has a dark grey tapering body that only houses two small black legs. His feet are black, widen at the ends, and have gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is a small grey arm that tapers out with a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center, and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back.

Seismo is a shy and almost nervous Mixel. If he gets restless, he might tap his feet and then there will be trouble. He has huge feet that are used to cause earthquakes that break through the rock layers. Seismo belongs to the tribe of the Cragsters and lives in a vast array of tunnels and caverns. He is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, his personality is the exact opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is just a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. He is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey eyebrow-like covering on top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Instead of a mouth, he has a dark grey mouthpiece that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold.

Shuff is clumsy, timid, and a really nice member of the Cragsters. He's always trying to be helpful, but usually ends up smashing everything. His body is like a living wrecking ball. This drives Krader nuts, but Shuff seems determined to make him smile. Despite an adorable exterior, he is still a Cragster at heart, and is a threat to Nixels everywhere. A little bit childish, he holds a grudge fairly easily. However, he is a true and trusted friend to his fellow Mixels. Like the other Cragsters, he is not very bright, but he has brute strength and a cunning streak to make up for it. He is mostly grey in color. His body and head are one connected roundish shape. He has an eye on each side of his face and three fangs that point upwards from his mouth. He has a gold gemstone that sticks out of his head like a crown. His body has a noticeably rocky texture to it. His arms are black and widen at the ends. His hands are also black and are pincers. His legs are short and black, and connect to boot-like feet. Both feet are grey and gold, but the colors are placed on random areas on them.

They were on the snow as they were building a snowman. When they're done, they decided who would be the best dig-dig.

Krader: "Seismo, Shuff, me know it cold, but me greatest dig-dig."

Seismo: (glares at Krader) "No you not! Me greatest dig-dig!"

Shuff: (glares at the other Cragsters) "You both wrong! Me greatest dig-dig!"

Seismo: (glares at Shuff) "No! Me greatest!"

Shuff: (glares at Seismo) "Me greatest!"

Seismo and Shuff: (glaring at each other) "Me greatest dig-dig!"

Krader: "Wait! Me got it! Let have dig-dig contest! Deal?"

Seismo and Shuff: (looked at Krader, then each other) "Deal!"

Cragsters: "CONTEST!"

The Cragsters started digging in the snow and underground as a Spikel Mixel who was playing in the snow looked in curiosity.

The Spikel is mostly tan in color. His head is a slightly angular shape with two giant glistening eyes that sometimes gain silver irises. He has a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth. Darker tan stripes are on his cheeks. There is a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head. His body is tan and rectangular. There is a black stripe on the top and bottom of it. Two silver spikes are on each side of his body. He has eight small tan legs. The back six ones have black tips, while the front two have silver ones. There are two dark tan spines on his back as well. On his rear is a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it; he's Scorpi.

The leader of the playful Spikels tribe, Scorpi loves pillow fights, sleepovers and chatting all night. Always viewing life with a sense of wonder, this bug-eyed creature scuttles around on his centipede-like legs seeking fun. The cutest-looking of the Spikels loves to hug and snuggle, but beware of that dangerous pointy tail! Despite being a quiet Mixel, making insect-like squeaks most of the time, he is claimed to be quite a chatterbox. He is curious by nature, often tilting his head in interest to various things. When he gets excited, his already big puppy dog eyes can grow even larger and cuter. Unfortunately, despite all of his cuteness, he is easily spooked, and often screams and scrambles away when something frightens him, often causing him to crash right into trouble.

Scorpi: (squeaks in confusion as he looks at the holes the Cragsters made; speaks gibberish) "Huh? Uh-uh ah?" (Gibberish translation: "Huh? What was that?")

* * *

><p>Later, the Cragsters kept digging until they finally went up to the surface.<p>

Cragsters: "Draw!" (realize that they're not in Mixel Land) "Huh?"

Seismo: (looks around) "Where us?"

Shuff: "Me have no clue."

Krader: "It look like strange town."

It turns out, they were in a town called Happy Tree Town, home to many Happy Tree Friends where many painful/tragic accidents happen (as long as there's no blood or gore in this fanfiction). The Cragsters look around to see Happy Tree Friends playing in the snow. They saw two green HTF raccoons who where twins that look identical except for one of them wearing a fedora running with bags of money.

Seismo: (points at the raccoon twins) "How about we ask those guys what place we in?"

Shuff: (agrees) "Yeah! They seem nice!"

Krader: "Okay!"

The raccoon twins laughed slyly as they pulled their Cheshire Cat grin at the heist they pulled. The Cragsters came behind the raccoon twins.

Krader: "Excuse me."

The twins turned around to see the source of the voice and saw the Cragsters as they screamed in shock and horror.

Krader: "Hello. Me Krader and this Seismo and Shuff. We Cragsters."

Seismo: "Yeah, we dig-dig to different place and we wonder if you tell us where we."

Shuff: "What your names little cuties?"

Raccoon twins: "Cuties?" (looked at each, then the Cragsters; pulled their evil grin and laugh slyly) "Ehehehehehe!"

Raccoon w/o fedora: "I'm Lifty."

Raccoon w/ fedora: "And I'm Shifty."

Krader: "Nice to meet you, Lifty and Shifty." (holds out his big hand)

Lifty and Shifty look at Krader's big hand and shook it sheepishly.

Shuff: (to Lifty and Shifty) "So, what you doing?"

Seismo: (noticing the moneybags in the twins' hands and the evil look on their faces) (whispers to the other Cragsters) "Me think they thieves."

Lifty and Shifty sweatdropped as they were eavesdropping on what Seismo said.

Krader: (whispers) "What make you think that?"

Shuff: (notices the moneybags) (gasps and whispers) "Look." (points at the moneybags)

Krader looked at the moneybags as Lifty and Shifty sweatdropped.

Lifty and Shifty: "Uh-oh!"

Shifty: (whispers to Lifty) "Let's get out of here, lil' bro."

Lifty: (whispers to Shifty) "You got it!"

As Lifty and Shifty ran away, the Cragsters had a 'WTF' look on each face. Krader then got an idea.

Krader: "I have rock solid plan! Let's scare Lifty and Shifty with Max and use cubit!" (pulls out a Cragster cubit)

The Cragsters touched the cubit and then…

**MAX!**

* * *

><p>Later, Lifty and Shifty arrived at their van, got inside and drove away from the Cragsters before they could come.<p>

Lifty and Shifty: "Ehehehehehe!"

Shifty: "I'm glad we're safe from those freaks."

Lifty: "I'll go check if we're being followed." (Checks the rear-view mirror and gasps in horror) "Shifty, we've got company!"

Shifty looks on another rear-view mirror and screamed when he saw a gigantic humanoid rock golem chasing them. This creature resembles Krader the most. His head is square with a mouth separating part of it. The mouth has four square teeth inside of it, which were probably inherited from Krader. On top of his head are two large eyes with some gold and rock in between them. On the back of his head is Seismo's horns. He has a large, round body with a few edges, with rocks and gold in the middle of his stomach, resembling a Cubit. He has two large arms with the same square that's in his stomach, with two large Krader fingers coming from the square. Lastly, he has Seismo's legs; this was the Max form of the Cragsters.

Lifty and Shifty: "Uh-oh!"

Shifty: "Step on it, Lifty!"

As the van went faster, Cragsters Max ran faster.

Cragsters Max: "You better run, raccoon brothers. 'Cause me coming to get you!"

Cragsters Max rolled into a boulder and headed towards the van as Lifty and Shifty screamed in horror. As the Max grabbed the van and picked it up as he grinned evilly and stared at the twins, making them terrified.

Cragsters Max: "Me haunt you!"

Lifty and Shifty screamed in horror as they quickly get out of the van and ran away. Cragsters Max threw the van on the ground and chased the raccoon twins as many other Happy Tree Friends saw the Max and screamed in horror and ran around. Cragsters Max grabbed Lifty and Shifty with his clutches.

Cragsters Max: "Now me got you!"

Lifty and Shifty screamed in horror and the Max threw them into the sky. That was the last time anyone ever saw the kleptomania twins again. A mint green bear in war attire named Flippy saw the Max in horror and shock as he feared that the Max would kill him, so he flipped out and threw a grenade at Cragsters Max and it exploded, causing the Max to demax. Krader, Seismo and Shuff were sent flying and fell down as they became dizzy until they got up saw Evil Flippy/Fliqpy and glared at him.

Krader: (glares at Fliqpy) "Why you destroy our Max?!"

Fliqpy turns to Krader and holds his Bowie knife towards the Cragster leader.

Krader: (puzzled) "What you staring at?"

Fliqpy was about to charge at Krader, but Seismo kicked Fliqpy, sending him flying towards the tree. Seismo and Shuff ran towards Krader.

Shuff: "Krader, you run, me and Seismo hold him off!"

Krader: "But guys-"

Seismo: "Just trust us, Krader. We be alright."

Krader nods and run away. Fliqpy recovered and glared at Seismo and Shuff as he held his knife.

Shuff: (to Seismo) "We take him. Right, Seismo?"

Seismo: "Yeah!"

Fliqpy let's out his battle cry as he charges towards the two Cragsters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Krader kept running far away as fast as he can until he heard Seismo and Shuff's horrified screams off-screen. Krader stood in horror and sensed than Seismo and Shuff were slain by Fliqpy. Krader was horrified, scared, shocked, depressed, traumatized and heartbroken, so he began to cry as tears came pouring down his face.<p>

Krader: (crying) "Seismo… Shuff… me sorry me no save you…"

Seismo and Shuff's voices (off-screen): (whispering)_"Krader…"_

Krader gasped as he stopped crying and looked up as he saw the ghostly hallucinations of Seismo and Shuff who were floating in front of him.

Krader: "Seismo? Shuff? That you?"

Illusion/Ghost!Seismo: (floated towards Krader) _"That right, Krader. It us."_

Krader: "But how you survive?"

Illusion/Ghost!Shuff: (floated towards Krader) _"We no survive, Krader. We really dead."_

This made Krader gasp in horror.

Krader: "You guys here to haunt me because me no save you?"

Illusion/Ghost!Shuff: _"No, Krader, we came to see you."_

Illusion/Ghost!Seismo: _"And we forgive you for no saving us."_

Krader: "You do?"

The dead Cragsters nodded.

Illusion/Ghost!Seismo: _"That why you need to be brave."_

Illusion/Ghost!Shuff: _"Stand up for yourself."_

Illusion/Ghost!Seismo and Illusion/Ghost!Shuff:_"Avenge us."_

Krader: "Avenge you?"

Illusion/Ghost!Shuff: _"It time for us to go, Krader."_

Illusion/Ghost!Seismo: _"Yeah."_

The two dead Cragsters begin to fade.

Krader: "Guys, what you doing?"

Illusion/Ghost!Seismo and Illusion/Ghost!Shuff: (whispering) _"Goodbye, Krader…"_ (disappear)

Krader felt shocked and heartbroken as he shed more tears. When Fliqpy came with a knife, he found Krader and smiled evilly as he crept slowly behind the remaining Cragster. Krader gasped in horror as he sensed that he'll meet his untimely demise behind him. He had feared that he's gonna die a slow and painful death and end up like Seismo and Shuff, so he snapped as he breathed heavily and grew fangs along side his buckteeth as his eyes became yellow with bangs underneath.

Flipped-out!Krader: (glares at Fliqpy before he could turn around; whispers) "You kill Seismo and Shuff…"

Fliqpy was about to stab Krader…

Flipped-out!Krader: (whispers) "But now…" (yelled) "REVENGE!"

Krader grabs the Bowie knife and breaks it in half as he throws it away. Fliqpy growled and attacked Krader, but Krader punched him in the stomach and in the face as he grabbed him and threw him against the tree. He grabbed Fliqpy by the arm and threw him against the floor, knocking him out cold. Krader kicked Fliqpy in the face as some of his teeth fell out.

Flipped-out!Krader: (whispers to Fliqpy) "Worthless…"

Before Krader walked off, he noticed Fliqpy gaining consciousness as he reverted back to Flippy. Before Flippy could open his eyes, Krader grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. Flippy's terrified eyes have met Krader's cold soulless eyes.

Flipped-out!Krader: (smiled evilly) "Hello, maggot!" (chuckles evilly)

Flippy was so terrified and tried to run away, but Krader's grasp was so strong. This made Flippy whimper in fear.

Flipped-out!Krader: "Me your worst nightmare."

Flippy screamed his last scream as Krader punched him so hard, knocking him straight into the ground and breaking his neck. As Flippy layed dead, Krader breathed heavily and stared blankly.

Flipped-out!Krader: "Seismo and Shuff dead, now me avenge them by killing their murderer who met last thing he ever saw… me, Krader, former leader of Cragsters and current assassin who forever know be known as Kraber a.k.a. EVIL KRADER!" (laughs evilly)

Just then, Krader, who is now known as Evil Krader/Kraber heard someone spying on him. Knowing it wasn't a Mixel, he sensed that he was being watched.

Kraber: (whispers in a dark tone as he glares) "Witness…"

* * *

><p><strong>Who could be spying on Krader? It obviously wasn't Lifty and Shifty (because they were thrown into the sky by the Cragsters Max and were never to be seen again) or Scorpi (because Scorpi didn't follow them and like I said, it's not a Mixel).<strong>


End file.
